Internal combustion engines typically employ valves to ventilate their cylinders during operation. Each such valve is opened during only a portion of the engine's revolution, the actuation of a given valve alternating with that of at least one other valve. Though the fact of this alternating actuation suggests the use of common linkages to simplify the engine's mechanical system, the valves typically are driven separately. Manufacturing expense and operating wear and friction is thus incurred that drives up the cost of engine operation. Furthermore, the numerous parts in such valve trains produce cylinder head crowding.
Foertsch, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,690,222, teaches an axial cam drive system that greatly simplifies valve actuation for its engine. One rod linked to a cam follower drives the intake and exhaust valves for a cylinder, actuating them alternately. Yet this system involves kinetic impact between a driving member and its contact face, which produces excessive noise and mechanical deterioration. Smietana, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,959, teaches hydraulic actuation of an engine's valves. One hydraulic mechanism is required for each valve, which incurs expense at manufacture and in maintenance
Valve actuation drivers are known in the art that deliver to their systems a sinusoidal reciprocating stroke, which stroke must be truncated to produce a desired period of valve opening. Such systems suffer from the necessarily short useful stroke that their drivers produce.
According to an aspect of the present disclosure, a driver's reciprocating stroke is divided into an output-actuating portion and a non-actuating portion while avoiding mechanical impact during operation between moving and stationary members. The reciprocating stroke of one driver may actuate two valve stations alternately, allowing for fewer mechanical components and reduction of friction and wear. The output of a typical embodiment has an actuated distance that is roughly twice that of the actuating distance of its driver.